


Her New Year's Confession

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Sometimes, Caroline would suddenly disappear returning days later with a glow, though with a guilty face. Bonnie found out her little secret. And the next thing Caroline knew, she was on a New Year's getaway with Klaus.





	

Caroline was always texting.

And sometimes, she would suddenly disappear returning days later with a glow, though with a guilty face.

Bonnie found out her little secret.

Caroline nearly choked when Bonnie confronted her, set ready for a verbal rebuke. Bonnie, however, only told her to stop wasting time and to treasure the love she had with Klaus. Then more than ever, Caroline was forever thankful for the friendship she had with Bonnie.

“Believe me, Caroline”, Bonnie told her, “I didn’t realise how much I loved Enzo until the siren possessed him. It was only then I learned not to wait until something happens to claim a love already offered”. And when Caroline sighed and frowned, biting her lower lip in thought as if still unconvinced, Bonnie reached out and gently patted her shoulder, “besides girl, we might all hate Klaus, but it’s clear to us that he loves you.  He might be wicked but it’s obvious you’ve given him a heart that he’s using to love you”.

Looking at Bonnie wide-eyed, Caroline asked, “Is it really okay for me to love him?” her tone, a quiet question for approval.

Bonnie’s smile was affectionate when she answered, “love doesn’t need permission, hun”.

So Caroline grabbed her phone, purse and jacket then turned to Bonnie with a grin, “I never thought I would say this but, I wish you had a broom”.

“Huh?”

“You’re a witch, aren’t you? Then get a broom. All the witches in fairy books do”.

Bonnie couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, I always am the odd one out”.

The moment Caroline showed up at Klaus’ door, he looked her frank in the eyes for a good minute; reading her while listening to the rhythm of her breathing. And when she nodded to the packed duffel bag at her feet, Caroline took pleasure in the way Klaus’ eyes widened in surprise before gradually fading into relief as he asked;

“Passport?”

“Checked”.

“Then shall we?”

“Where to?”

“Somewhere warm and almost as beautiful as you”.

Caroline giggled. For the first time in the three minutes of seeing Klaus, she giggled, a sure sign that her nerves were beginning to calm down.

“You say that but you don’t even have a bag”.

With a wink and dimpled cheeks he told her, “sometimes, I think I was born ready to wait on you”.

She couldn’t immediately reply; feeling floaty all of a sudden – showing up at Klaus’ at her own inclination, a gesture that very boldly was telling him she wanted to be with him… even if sudden and fleeting, she wanted to be with him.

And just as she’d regressed into her usual overthinking, he locked her elbow in his and said, “give your brain a rest, and let’s hurry it out of here before you change your mind”.

“I’m doing no such thing”, she laughed.

“Sure”.

Hours passed, enough time for Klaus to have swept her off her feet and to have crossed an ocean and be sky-gazing from exotic bungalows out at sea.

They were flat on their backs hanging from hammocks, hardly talking – just listening to the waves lapping against the bungalow woods out nearshore, all while being hyper aware of the each other’s presence.

It was Klaus who spoke first.

“In Japan, after a shrine visit, the locals watch the first rising sun of the new year”.

Caroline shifted, shuffled closer to him, “sounds pretty”, her eyelashes fluttered in grace against her cheeks.

“Would that be something you fancy doing?” Klaus was watching her like she was a rare find - like those much loved open air amphitheatre since roman times, “I’ll take you there. Right now. Today”.

Caroline’s quiet laughter sounded like whispers of a tropical island’s firefly. There were no stars, only a three quarters moon under which the sea waves shimmered like diamonds in float. The wind blew about too, for the waves ebbed and flowed against the shore, making the night a secret that only two lovers could unfold.

“We’ve already been to Berlin, walked the Great Wall of China, explored the giant Škocjan Caves in Slovenia, and not to mention how we broke into the pyramids of Giza, played tourists in Cairo and a few weeks later surfed on top the irrigated rice paddies in Banaue, which was epic, by the way – so it’s okay, you don’t need to keep reinforcing your deal of showing me the world”.

“We didn’t break in”, Klaus chuckled, “security was poor”.

“Right”, Caroline smiled, with the usual roll of her eyes.

Taking care not to fall from the hammock, Klaus shifted over on his side and with a winsome smile, he looked in her eyes, eyes that were of a dark blue hue under the night sky. He then kissed her left eyelid as she blinked, and walked his fingers up and down her wrist to the palm of her hands. It must have been ticklish for Caroline balled her palms with a giggle.

“And for future reference”, he started, with eyes shining like stars about fall and bless the world with an earnest wish, “it’s not the world I’m showing you, Love… it’s me showing you how deeply I love and care for you and wish to see you happy under every sky over every continent”.

This time, it was Caroline who turned on her side to meet him eye to eye, their feet wet from the tiny waves that splashed against the bungalow, “well aren’t I loved?” she laughed.

Klaus’ grin was meek and innocent, “well I do enjoy you. You make me happy”, and when she rolled her eyes at him again, trying to hide how happy ‘everything Klaus’ made her, she shuddered when he called her name in a sweet tone, “Caroline”, he said, in a sweet language he must’ve created just for her, “when will you become my Queen?”

She didn’t meet his eyes. Instead, her gaze deep as if in ponder, followed the silver lit path the three quarters moon had dazzled on the ocean surface, watching it ebb from the shore leading far out to meet the midnight horizon. That moment wasn’t her first getaway with Klaus, nor was it the second or the third. He enjoyed her but she totally, irrevocably enjoyed him too.  Then why the hesitation? Why hesitate when her heart was about to jump from her and pounce and reside right where he resides?

“When was I ever offered?”

 _'_ S _ince the day I started walking behind you like a begging lap dog’_ , he almost said but quickly changed his mind to reply, “whenever you make me your King”.

Though supposing she could just say it, give him the confession he needed because Klaus was the sort of man who needed verbal confirmation – he was great at reading between the lines, but when it came to love, Klaus needed her to seal their passion with more than lip-syncing, tasty kisses and affectionate gestures - like a sworn oath, he needed her to say it, like he needed her words ingrained in him creating some form of sanctity.

But Caroline held her tongue.

After all, she’d finally invited herself at his doorstep, in his company and was rocking warmly in his arms – all by herself… that could’ve only meant one thing – that one big reveal.

“I wonder what it looks like?” she murmured.

She could’ve said it with lots of words but---

“It must be pretty”, she whispered as though to herself, watching how by then, the moon had descended and almost seemed to have dropped and hung mid sky over-watching the horizon. Though by then, the moon had turned into a pale orange, a glow too pale to cast any light or shade.

“What would that be, Love?”

Relaxed into her hammock, she glued her eyes to the moon that was a beauty in the sky – a sky that was mystically dark and over an island wrapped around by the Caribbean Sea.

“The sunrise in Tokyo”, she answered.

 ---this subtlety would have to do for now.

Besides, who was Caroline kidding? A love with Klaus was bound to have been the most epic adventure, bigger than any of those of Ring and Potter stories – greater than all fairy tales and kingdoms put together.

And if the stellar smile wrapped around Klaus’ lips was any indication, Caroline knew he’d long reserved himself as her King, “then let’s go find out”.

And she, his long-time forever Queen.

That, she long knew.

“Klaus?”

“Love?”

It was after midnight, and soon time for the moon to go.

“After Japan, where next will you take me?”

He kissed her knuckles then held her hands clasped in his, “anywhere you wish, Love”.

And that too, she long knew.

 

★*☆♪

~ her new year's confession  
klaus x caroline


End file.
